A Different Story
by Bubblegumfantasydreamer77
Summary: She kept a secret that was unknown to the Uchiha's. A secret that even the Konoha nins didn't know. What surprised all ninjas, even herself, was when she showed them her secret. A strikingly familiar person, known to have had a terrible past. unknown to the Akatsuki members, she has a crush on one of them. But her past is stopping her from dating people. what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto**

A hooded figure stood in the forest, blending in with the darkness as it kept raining. A bit

of her blood red hair stuck out a bit, blowing into her face as the wind blew. She tucked

it back into the black cloak she was wearing, and ran further into the woods. Unknown

to her, many different chakras were following her. She kept running until she came to a

cliff on a hill, and looked out into the field of grass that was now muddy and wet. She

jumped off the cliff, and landed gracefully on the earth. Her light brown eyes looked

around carefully, making sure the clearing had nobody around. The chakras that had

earlier followed her, masked themselves, as to not get caught by her senses. She sighed

and pulled her hood down, her blood red hair soon coming out as well. The long hair

stopped, just a few inches above the ground. Her red bangs soon coming to cover her

right eye, that had once been scratched during battle. Her left eye showed, no emotions

showing in it. Just a blank expression. Her eyebrows furrowed. Why had she felt a lot of

chakras earlier? How many had there been? If she was being followed, then those

goddamn assholes sure did know how to hide their chakras well. She took a bingo book

out of her cloak pocket and looked through it. She wasn't in the bingo book yet. Good.

She hadn't been seen by the other ninja's; except the ones she had already beaten to a

bloody pulp, or killed. All in all, she did a good job at being a ninja. Her eyes helped her

as well. Her right one (the one with the scratch going diagonal on it) had her rinnegan,

hidden behind the bangs as to not let anyone see it, while her left one had a light brown

contact on top of her eternal mangekyou (sp?). She was an Uchiha indeed, but when the

Uchiha clan thought she had died, she created a disguise known as Ashley Hoshigami to

cover her real identity- and to also start a new life, while trying to forget the past that

had once haunted her in her sleep. When she was with the Uchiha clan she was known

as Ami Uchiha, but once she got sick of the life in Konoha, she faked a death. That's

how she's in this position right now. And the bingo book she stole...let's just say that the

hokage in Konoha –Tsunade- won't be able to find the bingo book she once had, for a

little while. Now here she is, in the middle of a clearing, waiting for the 9 or 10 chakras to arrive. She went and sat down in the clearing, crossing her legs and going into a

meditative state. Her senses soon started to kick in a bit more, become stronger by each

minute. Soon, all the boulders in the clearing were flying in the air and scrambling all

over the place, as though they were trying to go somewhere. They all flew until a couple

stopped in mid-air, turned around, and flew into the forestry. She opened her eyes, and

stood up. She then turned on her heels and looked to where the boulders flew, only to

see that something yellow-ish was sticking out of a bush. She walked to where it was

and pulled the thing out. A head looked up at her, with a single blue eye looking at her,

startled. She took a step back. "Whoever is in there, please come out NOW" she said

while glaring at the trees, bushes, anything in her sight that was right in front of her.

"Whoa, calm down princess. We were just curious about you" the person snickered and

walked out. He was blue and very shark-like. He put his hand out for her to shake. She

did so. "My name's Kisame, princess. You?" he looked at her questionably. She shook

his hand cautiously. "Ashley Hoshigami" she stated simply. She pulled her hand away

after the third shake. Lots of other people came out from the greenery as well. A ginger-

head walked up in front of the others. She took notice at all the chakra piercings he had.

Very interesting. He started talking,"Hoshigami-San, we would like it if you joined the

Akatsuki. We find your powers very interesting, and perhaps, useful. Will you join us?" i

thought it over for a minute. Then i made up my mind.

**That's the first chapter. I know that there was another story on my profile, that i hadn't updated on lately. I didn't plot the story very well, so that's why I hadn't updated on it. I'm not sure if I will finish that story, but I found a good plot for this one, so I'm going to be updating on this one for now on. I would also like it if you guys helped me pick a guy for her (Ashley) to date later on in the story. There's only a few choices, and if you guys don't like them then suggest someone. Also, if some of you say something rude, don't be surprised if i bite your head off. I don't take shit from people. Anyways, that's all for now. WAIT- here are the guy choices:**

**Hidan**

**Itachi**

**Tobi/Madara **

**Kisame**

**Deidara**

**or any other akatsuki guys. Just pick one and let me know which one. Madara might not be too evil in this story tho, cuz the evilness of him just creeps me out. XD anyways R&R. Don't forget to let me know on which guy you want, ne? The next chapter will be long. BAI-BAI...for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I Don't Own Naruto**

Ashley poked Deidara's face with a stick as her, Tobi, and Deidara walked on. She

puffed out her cheeks irritably as she poked him harder this time and dragged the stick

across his face. This caused some of his blood to come out of the long scratch that was

on his cheek. Tobi watched this curiously, popping up beside Ashley once in a while to

see what facial expression his 'Sempai' was making. But he only stayed beside Ashley so

he wouldn't get blown up by Deidara again. After Ashley joined, they all went on a

mission a couple of days after. They were supposed to get some sort of scroll from

Konoha, then bring it back to Leader-Sama (or to Tobi he is referred to as

' '). Him and Ashley had become close friends ever since she stuck up for

him when Hidan was about to kick his ass. He now followed her almost everywhere. He

still referred to Deidara as 'Sempai', but he was getting tired of being blown up all the

time. Last time he got blown up, Ashley had gone to see if he was OK. By the time they

got back to his sempai, Ashley beat Deidara up, warning him not to 'hurt people that are

well needed on a mission'. So ever since then he's gotten to know her a little better than

the other members. They were now walking on a path, heading towards a tea shop for a

break. Deidara was in front the both of them while Ashley and Tobi walked beside each

other. "Deidara-Senpai, Tobi thinks that you need a new hobby. Exploding art sounds so

booorriinnnng" Tobi said. Deidara glared at him and shoved one of his hands into his

clay pouch. "I'll kill you, yeah! Then you'll see how great my art is yeah!" but before he

could throw a clay spider at Tobi, Ashley put her arm in front of him. "Deidara, the tea

shop is in front of you, not behind you. Now turn around and keep moving straight until

we get there. Unless you want me to give you another warning again, then i suggest you

keep walking the way we planned to go." she looked up at him angrily. "we do not need

what happened last time to happen again." she stated simply. "now go" she pointed to

the front of them with her pointer finger. Deidara sighed and turned around, then started

walking again. Tobi ran up to her happily as he started talking to her and saying just how

'great' she was for helping him. She just nodded, while half-listening and making sure

that Deidara wouldn't try anything. They soon came upon the tea shop that she had told

them about. "Ooooh Deidara-sempai! Tobi wants dango! Tobi wants dango, because he's

been such a good boy!" said boy ran up to Deidara and took a stick off the ground, then

started pointing at the shop. "Tobi thinks that the sign looks like your art, Deidara-

sempai!" then soon ran up to the sign in front of the shop and pointed the stick at it. "See

Deidara-sempai? It looks like your art, ne?" Tobi started to giggle childishly while

jumping up and down. The sign looked like crap. It was made of wood with the words

'Tea Shop' barely showing on it, and the wood had been covered in odd scratches or

something. Ashley couldn't quite make it out. "I'm sure Akiko-chan could fix anything

made out of wood" she muttered and looked back at Deidara. Deidara caught her

looking at him, but before he could question her about it a question popped in mind.

"Ashley. Yeah. How come your name isn't normal, yeah?" she knew what he meant by

that. He was asking why she didn't have a Japanese type of name. "It has to do with one

of my secrets. I can't tell you why." he frowned. The air around them became awkward.

'_*snickers* the thought of making a strange name for this disguise at the last minute _

_really makes me laugh' _she thought. She smirked while thinking this, replaying the event

that had once occurred over and over in her head again. When she had first made the

disguise the name of it was unknown, because the outfit she had made for it and the

crazy wig (the long red hair, bangs, etc.) made the naming for it difficult. So she did

what first popped in mind. She took out a 'Naming book' and flipped through the pages.

None of the names seemed to fit so she made one up herself. Unfortunately for her, it

wasn't the type she wanted, but it matched. So she went with it. The one and only, non-

Japanese name ever made in the world- Ashley. So not Japanese, but I mean, it's not like

she gave a crap at the time. I mean, it was _just _a disguise...right? Ever since she's

become 'Ashley' people have questioned her about why it wasn't Japanese. She had just

shook the questions off, and walked away carelessly. But then she joined Akatsuki. Who

the hell knew she'd become best friends with Kisame, Tobi, Itachi, and Hidan? She was

friends with Deidara, but sometimes he talked a bit too much. Especially about his 'Art'.

She sighed as she shook the thoughts off. She then proceeded to jump onto the roof of

the tea shop while Deidara and Tobi sat below, on some sort of bench-type of thing. It

looked odd. But then again, why wouldn't it be? The tea shop looked like shit, and the

sign was proof of that. She just wished that she didn't have to hide in

the..._itchy_..disguise all day. If she went back to being Ami though, then things would get

awkward..er. Awkwarder. She had thought she looked nicer when she was Ami though. I

mean, seriously. Her hair length had gone mid-back and was a dark-ish brown. She had

the onyx eyes of an Uchiha, and had worn a pink shirt (with cupcakes on it) along with

blue short shorts. she wore converses as shoes, and they were also pink. When she was

younger, she had worn a pink dress and would make her hair curly then put it in a

ponytail. When she was around seven years old, that was when she faked a death. That's

when she ran away, made a disguise, and trained almost everyday by herself so she

could get stronger. Then the Akatsuki leader wanted her to join, she met the members,

Itachi would get suspicious as to why she kind of acted like Ami (he knew her when she

was younger), and here she is now, on a rooftop, waiting for the idiots to finish eating.

Though she doubted they would be ready so soon, seeing as though Tobi kept mouthing

off about stupid things and Deidara kept yelling at them. They all felt two chakras

heading their way all of a sudden. Ashley hopped off the rooftop while Deidara and Tobi

stood up and walked over to her to see what who was heading their way. Ashley relaxed

a bit. "It's just Kisame and Itachi" she stated. The other two relaxed, though Tobi didn't

really need to relax, knowing his welcoming nature. The other two Akatsuki members

that had just walked up to them held out a scroll. Deidara took it and read it, while

Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, and Ashley conversed with each other. "Tobi thinks that Weasel-

Chan needs a bath! He stinks!" Itachi glared at him, the sharingan nearly making Tobi

want to pee his pants. Nearly. Kisame noticed Tobi and chuckled. "So, princess. Hows

the blondie and lollipop working for you? You chew their heads off yet?" he asked while

looking at me questionably. But you could tell he was also just playing around in a

teasing manner. Typical, typical, Kisame. Gotta love him. "Kicked Deidara's ass. It was

pretty fun. Did you run past any sushi lately? I thought you were a cannibal or

something." he looked disgusted when I said the word 'sushi' and i hid a laugh behind a

cough. He looked at me, smirking. "So what princess? Are you saying that your stronger

than me?" i fake nodded and he feigned hurt. "Aw, that's mean Kitten. And I was so

excited to kiss your mouth out too..." I choked on air, and glared at him. "Ha ha, your so

fucking funny. Shut. up." i was hunched over and glaring at him by now. He took the

hint and did as told, before I could plummet his ass off. Wise choice. I stood up properly

and turned around. "Dei-da-ra , hurry the hell UP!" i shouted as i walked over to him

angrily and grabbed the scroll from his hands. I looked it over. Oh _fuck no._ Kisame and

Itachi are NOT coming to 'help' us on this mission. Fuck that! My eye twitched as i

glared at the scroll, waiting for it to burn into ashes. Surprisingly, it did though. Soon

there was nothing left in my hands but a ton of ash. Everyone gaped at me (except

Itachi, he just looked at me) and they were all looking at my visible eye. I lifted a hand

to it, and scanned it with my chakra. I couldn't breathe properly at this moment.

My eye contacts weren't there anymore.

**R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Naruto**

I stood there, frozen, for what seemed like hours to me. Then i said what first popped to

mind. "...What the fuck?" when I made the contacts, I knew that they would eventually

fall out somewhere, seeing as though I hadn't made them properly. But I hadn't thought

they would fall out _this year_. They seemed perfectly fine when I checked them...a year

ago. Shit. I felt my neck to see if my amulet was there (A/N- the amulet helps her hide

her real identity). Good, it was still there. Only my eyes showed. Tobi looked like he

was about to faint, while Deidara and Kisame were gaping. Itachi was...i don't know. He

was emotionless. Deidara was the first to speak. "Who the heck are you really, yeah?"

they were all looking at me- or more like staring- questionably. I just shook my head no.

I couldn't tell them. It was too early. "Secret. But I'll hint you: I am from the Uchiha

clan." Deidara and Kisame just looked at me in disbelief while Itachi and Tobi looked at

each other. Speaking with their eyes. Typical Uchiha- wait. _Tobi _was doing that? The

fuck? I watched their silent exchange quietly, and watching carefully for any emotions. I

turned away from the group and started walking. "Where are you going, Kitten?" I heard

Kisame ask. He was probably the first to notice me leaving. I looked at him over my

shoulder. "I have to go somewhere and beat the crap out of someone that ruined my life.

I'll see you guys later." i turned around and started walking the same way again, not

glancing back at the group.

Kisame's P.O.V

I noticed earlier that she was wearing some sort of necklace or something. It looked

interesting. I wanted to look at it so I ran up to her. "Can I see that necklace?" she

looked like she was about to answer, but before she could I took it off her neck.

Ashley/Ami's P.O.V

I couldn't fucking believe him! The bastard! I 'tsked' at him and was about to run for it

but there was a sudden pink glow that enveloped me, hiding me from the groups' gazes

filled with curiosity and shock. Before I could register anything the glow went away as

fast as it had come, and everyone gaped at me. Except Itachi and Tobi. They just stared

at me. Itachi was the first to speak. "Ami" everyone looked at him. "What the hell is

going on, yeah?" Deidara looked like he was about to burst, for whatever reason. Itachi

just sighed at him and looked at him. "That" he pointed to me. "Is Ami Uchiha" Deidara

gaped at him. Then looked at me. Then gaped at him again. I turned and glared at

Kisame. "I believe that this," I grabbed the amulet. "Is mine. Thank you. Good-fucking-

bye bastards" then I walked off. "But Ami-Chan! Tobi wants to come with you!" he

ran up not long after he said that and tackled me to the ground. He then proceeded to rub

his face into the back of my head, while my face met the ground. My eye twitched. I

flipped us over, so that he was the one lying on the ground. I then proceeded to stand up,

then use my transportation jutsu. I suddenly disappeared in a puff of pink, black, and

white sparkles.

I looked at the village displayed in front of me; broken and burnt houses, dirt, dead trees,

no wildlife, no lakes, nothing. This village was dead. I walked towards it slowly,

carefully. It reminded me of my past. When I left Konoha to find a new home after I

faked my death, I stumbled upon this place. The once beautiful place that had forestry

surrounding it with meadows full of flowers, small buildings, animals, lakes, and a few

friends I had once met. But then a fire broke out, burning everything and making

everyone run out of the village to find a new place. When the fire broke out I had stayed

in my house, careless as to what the fire could do to me. The fire soon came and set my

house on fire. I just sat there, in my sisters room, holding one of the robots my parents

made. It was a brown rabbit, made out of junk. I was crying, the tears leaving my face

red. I had the robot cuddled close to my chest, afraid the fire might hurt it, even if it

didn't have feelings. But then a water jutsu had the fire going out quickly. Soon the

person that used the jutsu came into the house and ran into the room I was in. The

person was hooded so I couldn't see him. He picked me up: one of his arms holding my

legs while the other one held my back. I noticed he was carrying me bridle style. The

guy had black hair, but he used his chakra to hide his face. He had then got us out of the

fire, but when he had started going somewhere, I had fallen asleep. I never saw my

friends again, but I had gotten used to being alone over the years. I kept looking at the

village as I walked and stopped. I had made up my mind. I was going to fix this place-

and then I was going to live here. Alone.

Itachi and Tobi stared at each other for a moment. Kisame and Deidara left earlier to do

something, while Itachi and Tobi waited for them. Tobi was the first to speak, his deep

voice cutting into the quiet air. "I wondered why she resembled Ami so much." Itachi

only nodded in agreement, slightly aware that Madara had feelings for the girl. When

they lived in Konoha, they were the only ones the girl would open up to, having told

them how she had no friends because they all though she was weird and abnormal

because of the things she could do. Her eyes made the kids think she was a 'strangely

made baby' that her parents- supposedly- didn't like. That's when she started living on

her own. Her mother killing herself and her father leaving the girl alone, not caring one

bit about what could happen to her. That's when she started being around Madara and

Itachi a lot. They had opened up to the girl as well, answering her simple questions

about them. The boys became attached to the girl, but then she faked her death. They

were upset about it for a while, but when Madara said he had found her in the house that

was set aflame, he told Itachi about it. They soon had Pein accept her into Akatsuki, and

took care of her. And now they knew where she was right now. She was at her wrecked

home, probably wanting to clean it up and go back to her life filled with loneliness. They

would NOT accept the fact that she wanted to be alone. They were going to go there,

and they were going to _care_ for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

After a while of sitting silently in the middle of the deserted village, Ami

stood up and walked quickly into the forestry that surrounded the village. As

she walked further into them, the areas kept getting darker until she reached a

small house. It's door was crooked, and almost broken off while the windows

were burnt. The roof looked bad as well; Most of it's shingles had fallen off,

or got burnt from the fire that once occurred in the home. She gently took the

doorknob and pushed the door open. Seeing as though the doorknob couldn't

twist, due to the crookedness. Twisting the doorknob wouldn't do anything to

make the door open. As the door (partially) opened, she snuck her body

inside carefully. Once inside she walked into the room a little more, and

sneezed a bit at all the dust the covered the windows, floors, and furniture

that had once been comfy to sit on. Now everything in the house was burnt.

She turned left and followed down what seemed like a hallway. Most of the

pictures she once had there, had been burnt to ash, which now lay on the

floor in a pile of black stuff. When she reached the end of the hallway there

was a door to her left and a door to her right; the door on the left had been

burnt right off, and now lay on the floor. The right door was still attached, but

had a few parts on it that had been burnt into ash as well. It wasn't damaged

the way the other door had been; it was still...pushable, I suppose. She turned

to the door on the left and pushed it open; just across the room was a burnt

window: the blinds had fallen crookedly, and some of the window glass had

broken, and the shards now lay on the floor as well. She looked to the right

side of the room where a bed had been: it was still there, but most of it was

burnt up as well. What surprised her was that, the stuffed animal her mother

once gave her when she was a baby, was sitting there, it's fluffy head slumped

and the body partially burnt. It's beady eyes faced downwards, and the tips of

it's bunny ears were burnt off. The brown creature looked worn out, from age

and the fire. What made her wonder was how it wasn't burnt into little bits

like the other items in the home. She quickly and quietly jogged up to the

closet that surprisingly fit the cramped, small, room. She kicked the doors

down, seeing as though there were no knobs. Once the doors were busted

down, she hastily looked through the clothes that were in there. She soon

came upon one of the dresses she had sewn when she was younger. It was a

pink dress, that seemed to be made for a kiddish style, but the size was larger

then a childs size. There were no designs on it, but it seemed nice in a

cute-ish style. The dress went to her knees, and had a flowy thing going on

with it (there is a link to the dress on my profile). She quickly grabbed it and

changed out of her dirty clothes. She then through the dress on with a pair of

pink flats with tiny bows on them. She then grabbed an elastic from the closet

and pulled her hair into a high ponytail (A/N- her hair is straight). She took

one of her pink headbands (also with a bow on it) and place it gently onto her

head. She then walked out of the room and entered the one just across from

the one she exited. Taking the knob and pushing the door carefully, she

entered the room slowly. The sight in front of her had her covering her mouth

with her hand in fear instantly, while her eyes watered. There lay on the

ground, her mother covered in dried blood and bugs crawling all over the

room. Mostly around the dead body. She stepped in for a closer look, only to

have her unshed tears fall. Her mothers eyes were open. And they were also

white.

**Cheryl's P.O.V**

I rubbed my temples irritably. I looked at all the Goonies that worked hastily

in the hideout. The damn horned, red creatures were too damn slow. The

hideout needed more necessities in it, but with the slow pace these idiots are

going at, I doubt we'll get them any time soon. The hideout was (obviously) a

volcano. There was a few pits in here that had lava, but I use them in case we

have a war with somebody. I tucked my wavy, golden hair behind my ear as I

looked in the mirror I held. Mid-back hair. Check. Blue eyes. Still intact

(check). Eyeshadow. Check. Evil-looking outfit. Check. Goonie looking over

my shoulder. Che- wait. What? I turned around only to face one of my

Goonies. "What?" I snapped at him. He looked unfazed, but then started

shifting foot to foot. I rolled my eyes. Typical. "Look, it's not my fault you

look like shit," He glared at me, " But I know that you can't deny (sp?) my

un-endable beauty. You know I'm hotter than my sister, and all the other

chicks in this world." He just stared at me with a 'WTF?' look on his face. I

sighed. If Ami said it, she would of called it 'bs'. Freaking creepo sister of

mine. I still wonder how I'M related to HER. She's so...abnormal

and...well..to be blunt...a weirdo and, of course, a 'strangely made baby' as

they all say- though I have to admit, it seems so true. How could a bratty

bitch like her be loved? She isn't even pretty. I mean- HELLO, she's a

freaking deformed THING! She has no life- and she wonders why the hell

she doesn't have any friends? Freaking shit, bitch.


	5. AN

**Hey peeps. Sorry this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I've been talking with my friend lately, and we both decided to write stories about the same characters, etc. I would say that you should check out her stories because they are *incredable*. So if you can, go check out Cocoapuffs88 and review her stories. :) I might not write another chapter for a while, so if you have time go check her stuff out. That's all I wanted to say for now. Bai :)**


End file.
